


Addiction

by engel_sehnsucht



Category: Muse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engel_sehnsucht/pseuds/engel_sehnsucht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Belldom, established relationship. Matt is developing/has developed a sex addiction. How do they deal with it? Any awkward moments, dilemmas, cheating, refusals on Dom's part? Either make it optimistic and funny, or pessimistic, down to earth and serious. Up to you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

‘Dom…’ Matt wheedled, rolling onto his side to face his lover.

‘No Matt,’ Dom answered robotically, flopping onto his back to protect himself, wincing as he did so.

‘Please? Just once more…’

‘No, I’m starting to get sore. We’ve already had sex three times tonight, and all three of those times I was on the receiving end. If we have to go again, can’t you bottom?’

‘Dom…’ Matt whined, pouting. His partner took one look at his face, the identical blue pools appealing silently to him, and rolled his eyes, flipping onto his stomach.

‘Just once more.’

\------

Matt rolled off him, sighing in satisfaction.

‘That was fab, Dom.’

Dom just grunted, his arse and lower back throbbing. Matt pulled him into an embrace, his arms wrapping around the tanned waist, squeezing their bodies close together. One of Matt’s hands rested on the bottom of Dom’s back and pressed lightly. Dom whined faintly and pushed his body closer to Matt’s in an attempt to get away from the pressure Matt was exerting.

‘Are you really that sore?’ Matt whispered. Dom merely nodded against Matt’s shoulder. ‘Oops.’

Oops doesn’t cover it, Dom thought, before saying out loud ‘Matt, I think you have a problem.’

‘Hmm?’

‘I think you have a… a sex addiction. I mean, you’ve been insatiable all week, whether you’ve been on top or bottom, and most of the time you’ve been top. I won’t be able to take it for much longer. We need to get you to see a therapist.’

‘No!’ Matt exclaimed. ‘I don’t have a problem and, even if I did, I wouldn’t be going to see a so-called ‘therapist’!’

‘Please Matt,’ Dom begged, widening his eyes so as to look as pleading as possible. ‘Please, just consider it. I don’t think my body can take this for much longer.’

Matt took in Dom’s face for a moment longer, pressing his hand down and watching as pain flickered across his partner’s face again before grunting and nodding.

‘I’ll think about it.’

‘Thank you, Matty.’

\------

The next morning, Matt found himself on the phone to Dr. E Reynolds.

‘Yeah… yeah. No, it’s no me that thinks it, it’s my partner… no, I don’t think I do… okay, yeah, that’s fine, thanks… yeah, see ya then. Bye.’

Matt ended the call abruptly and spun around to face Dom who was curled up on the sofa, half asleep.

‘What did he say?’ Dom enquired sleepily.

‘I’ve got an appointment for 12 tomorrow. He said you should come too.’

Matt strode out of the room and back down the hallway. Dom shook his head, trying to rid himself of the last vestiges of sleep and heaved himself off the sofa, his back screaming in protest.

‘Matt?’ he called, following his lusty lover. ‘Matt, are you mad at me? Don’t be, it’s for both of us, it’ll be good for us… Matt?’

‘You know how hard it is for me to admit my faults, yet you’re still making me go to see him.’

Dom felt a flash of guilt, which was quickly removed by the insistent aching of his back.

‘I’m sorry, but you know why we have to go. How can I make it up to you?’

‘Well, there is one thing you can do…’

\------

‘Mr. Bellamy and Mr. Howard for Dr. Reynolds?’ called the fake girly voice of the receptionist. Both men stood and headed down the corridor, stopping at the door with a plaque on that read:

 

Dr. E Reynolds

Sex Therapist.

Dom raised his hand and knocked on the door.

‘Come in.’

Dom grasped the door handle and pushed down, opening the door. He and Matt stepped inside before he shut the door again.

‘Good morning,’ said Dr. Reynolds. He had brown hair and eyes and was quite tall, about the same height as Chris. He smiled as he held his hand out to them both, and it put them both at ease; it was a friendly smile.

‘Mr. Bellamy?’ he asked Matt, shaking his hand. Matt nodded. ‘And Mr. Howard. Now, if you’d like to sit down-’ he gestured to two hard-looking chairs in front of his desk. Dom mentally groaned at the thought of having to sit on one of those for as long as this meeting took. ‘-and we’ll start.’

The two men took their seats, Dr. Reynolds waiting until they had both sat down before sitting down himself.

‘From what I remember of the phone call yesterday, Mr. Howard is saying that it is you, Mr. Bellamy, with the problem. Of course, I don’t have to remember much of the conversation to see that…’

Matt and the doctor smirked at each other, watching Dom fidgeting, trying to get comfortable on the chair.

‘Is that chair a bit hard, Dominic?’ Matt asked before breaking out into his mad laugh. The doctor allowed himself a small smile before returning to the job in hand.

‘Do you think you have a problem, Mr. Bellamy?’

‘I… I don’t know,’ Matt answered carefully. ‘I didn’t think I did, but then Dom pointed stuff out… and he’s never been sore and achy this long before…’

Dom blushed bright red, causing the other two to smile at him.

‘Stuff like what?’ Dr. Reynolds pushed.

This time, it was Matt’s turn to blush.

‘Stuff like… I’ve, er… I’ve been very… my libido’s been high all week and I haven’t felt… er… satisfied.’

‘How often have you had sex this week?’

‘Every. Fucking. Night.’ Dom growled, making Matt giggle again.

‘Okay… and has this increased sex drive only been noticeable this week, or has it been there for longer?’

Matt looked at Dom expectantly, who thought for a minute before answering.

‘It’s been increasing for a while now, but I thought it was just a temporary thing, that it’d pass, like it has before, but this time it just kept increasing.’

‘Right…’ Dr. Reynolds mused. ‘Well, it definitely sounds like a sex addiction, Mr. Bellamy. We have a few ways we can try and cure it, hypnosis being one, and-’

‘Hypnosis!’ Matt exclaimed, interrupting the therapist. ‘I’d like to try hypnotherapy. But Dom, you’ll stay and make sure he doesn’t try anything dodgy, won’t you?’

‘What, like make sure he doesn’t try and impregnate your mind with the belief that all the governments in the world are good, and you should help them to become more powerful and take over?’ Dom replied sarcastically.

‘Exactly.’

Dom rolled his eyes, smiling slightly, and nodded.

‘Okay, hypnotherapy it is. Hypnosis has varying success rates and, depending on the person, takes between one and five sessions. We’ll have one today, then you can go home and see how you are and, after about a week, call me and let me know how well or badly it worked and if you need another session, okay?’

Matt and Dom both nodded.

‘Good. If you’d both stand and follow me…’

‘Is there one of those chair-bed things?’

‘As clichéd as it is, I do actually have one. Why? Would you like to lie on it?’

‘I was thinking more of Dominic…’

Dom rolled his eyes again and bit his lip to stop himself smiling as the two other men laughed.

\------

Dom and Matt lay in bed, wrapped up in each other’s arms, simply enjoying the embrace in silence, until:

‘Dom…’

‘No, Matt.’

‘All right, chill Dom! That makes a change, me telling you to relax. I was kidding, anyway. A blow job’ll do fine.’


	2. Chapter 2

‘Suck me, Dom,’ Matt moaned, pushing down on my shoulders.

‘No Matt, you’re not meant to-’

‘Dominic,’ he growled, ‘you know what will happen if you refuse…’

He let the threat hang in the air as we stared into each other’s eyes defiantly. Eventually, I caved.

‘Fine, but only if you promise you’ll go to see Dr. Reynolds again.’

He rolled his eyes, but agreed.

‘I’ll call him in the morning.’

I nodded and allowed him to push me down his body. I pulled at the waistband of his pyjama pants and slipped them down his legs, throwing them onto the floor. I gently blew on the head before taking him into my mouth, he moaning loudly. He allowed me to suck at my own pace for a few minutes, his hips twitching and trying to flick up as I pinned them to the bed with my forearm. He pushed my head away from him and flipped us so I was lying under him.

‘Open up, Dom.’

I did and he pushed in. He thrust hard and I relaxed my throat. He continued to fuck my mouth until he released into me. I swallowed as he pulled out and yanked my own pants off, gripping my painfully hard cock in his fist. I gasped, squirming on the bed. He began to stroke, pinning my wrists down above my head with his other hand, grinning as I wriggled helplessly under him. It didn’t take me long to come, and he cleaned his hand and my stomach up before settling down with me, both of us still naked.

‘Love you Dom.’

‘Love you too,’ I replied, burying my face in his neck. He giggled slightly before falling silent.

‘What’s up?’ I asked, feeling the tension in his muscles.

‘Are you not fed up of this yet? This need for sex? I mean, I know you like it frequently, but not this frequently. Don’t you just… feel like giving up on me?’

I removed my face from his neck and gave him a disbelieving look.

‘Matthew James Bellamy, if you think that then you obviously don’t know me very well. Of course I’m not fed up of it! Well, yeah, I’m getting a bit bored of the sex addiction, but not of you; never of you. We’ll get over this addiction, yeah?’

He nodded.

‘And you’re getting better; we’re down to mostly blowjobs now. I mean, we’re not having full anal sex every night now, are we? I think you’ll only need one more session ‘til you’re back to normal.’

‘And you can let me tie you up again, without fear that I won’t let you go.’

‘God, I’ve missed my handcuffs.’

\------

The next morning, the two men found themselves, once again, on the phone to Dr. Reynolds.

‘Yeah, it’s getting better,’ Matt said into the phone. ‘Dom reckons I’ll only need one more session.’

Dom could hear Dr. Reynolds talking down the phone, the sound coming out as a monotone buzz.

‘Yeah, that’s fine. Okay, see you tomorrow. Bye!’

Matt hung up and turned to Dom.

‘12 again.’

Dom nodded, curling up on the sofa. Matt dropped down beside him and pulled the fair-haired man into his arms.

‘Love you, Dom.’

Said man sighed happily, resting his head on his lover’s shoulder.

‘Love you too, Matt.’

They sat like that, Matt stroking Dom’s right arm as the latter leaned into his chest. Dom rolled his eyes as Matt’s hand began to stroke lower and lower.

\------

‘All right, chaps?’

Dr. Reynolds welcomed the two men back into his office, shaking their hands and gesturing to the chairs that they had sat in last time.

‘Yes, we’re good thanks. How are you?’ Matt replied.

‘I’m very well. How’s your back, Dom?’

Dom rolled his eyes as Matt grinned sleazily.

‘It’s fine, thanks.’

‘So, how did the therapy work?’

Matt considered for a moment before answering.

‘It was okay, I’m down to… erm, oral and less sex now.’

‘And how often are you having oral sex?’

‘More or less every night.’

‘Okay, I think Dom’s right. One more session should do it. Through here, please.’

\------

Metal clinked as Matt approached the bed where Dom was laid out, naked with his arms stretched above his head.

Matt paused, one knee on the soft mattress.

‘Dom, remind me, why are we doing this? It’s not that I don’t want to, I’m just confused. I’ve only just gotten over a sex addiction – don’t you think it’ll bring it back?’

‘No… I just think it’d be nice to celebrate getting back to normal, so hurry up and get on top of me!’

Matt grinned and obeyed, sitting astride Dom’s lap. He reached forward and, as he did, ground down on Dom’s bare groin. His partner let out a low groan, his hips thrusting up towards Matt’s body. A pair of handcuffs were fastened around Dom’s wrists and Matt sat back, a triumphant grin adorning his face.

‘I’ve got you where I want you now, Howard…’

Dom’s face fell into an expression of indignant disbelief as Matt cackled, kissing him roughly.

‘Joking, baby.’


End file.
